Cindy The Star of School
Cindy The Star of School is a One hour special also known as a TV-MOVIE that is planned to air on August 6, 2010. http://tvepisodecindyandthetvshow.blogspot.com/2010/07/30-cindy-star-of-school.html Summary The whole Funny Random Comedy gang are wrapping there season and going on Hiatus in the middle of the school year, So they are all going to there school's in there hometown. Cept when Cindy is going back to Montana in a Taxi Marvin and Elmo get caught in the Commotion so Cindy has to bring Marvin and Elmo to Cindy's first day of school which not just Cindy is the star But Marvin and Elmo are star's which could make the Students at the school find out that Elmo and Marvin are actually not people in costumes but are really Creatures. Which could get Under Hollywood Exposed. To keep not exposed Cindy Elmo and Marvin decide to wear disguises through the School to not be Exposed. But when Cindy's hometown best friend Hailey (Chelsa Staub) see's her she doesn't treat the same as she was before she came to Funny Random Comedy so Hailey goes all crazy fan addict and screams to the world she see's Cindy Larvae, Elmo Travis, and Marvin Grigory. After that incident Cindy,Elmo, Marvin are on the Run everywhere in the school when they find a new spot to Hide so they think it through. But once they are found out that Elmo and Marvin are not actually people in costumes the whole Funny Random comedy gang gets exposed things don't go well. The world then knows about Underhollywood in hours. When that is found out Scooby calls Cindy to tell her that she is fired, Spidracula calls saying she is in a cage tazered, Big bird is taking everything well when she gets paparazzi at her door, then when Cindy's Dad (Brandon Michael Hilton) calls to saying how he is disappointed in cindy for never telling him about Underhollywood. The last hope for Cindy, Elmo and Marvin to escape the school is to get on a quick disguise when they get out and when Cindy screams something the disguise gets pulled off so Cindy Elmo and Marvin Run. Then Cindy Marvin and Elmo get cornered and its by Big bird, Scooby, Jibby, Spidracula and then even Pooh comes and admits his true feelings to Cindy. But then there is a shocking ending. Cast *Seth hilton as Cindy Larvae *Linda soma as Big Bird *Dylan valatrois as Elmo *Jemm Tedd as Marvin *Nancy ovelmen as Spidracula *Chelsa Staub as Hailey *Bryan Wellonton as Scooby *Freddie Stome as Jibby *Marc Fallshton as Pooh Special Guest Star *Brandon Michael Hilton as Cindy's Dad Voice http://twitpic.com/14zi5f Reception The Viewers the One hour special hit 56.7K Viewers which also the rating 9.5/10.0 in the ratings did an Superberb job. Notes *''This episode is a One hour Special which can be split into 2 parts.'' *The episode if its split into 2 parts is titled #201 "Unexpected Road Trip" and #202 "School Escape" Reference